First Night
by Greatgina
Summary: A Severus Snape story, Unkown to most, Severus had a twin brother, Sebastian who has been missing for 15 years. What will happen when he suddenly reappears? Read it and find out!
1. The Reunion

First Night

_First Night_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters places settings etc which all belong to J.K. Rowling (The clever minx he he __J)_

_ _

_I do however own Sebastian but you can borrow him if you want to. But I doubt you would so just ignore that last sentence (author receives large thump from character) lol!_

_ _

_Hopefully this will be a unique story, I haven't read any stories so far about Snape having an identical twin, but I apologise in advance if anyone has written such a story and believes I'm stealing their thunder. I'd also like to apologise to any fanfic authors whose ideas I may have subconsciously placed into my fic I didn't mean to really!!_

_ _

_Anyway, if you're still reading this I thank you for listening to my insane ramblings (I'm not in an asylum-yet!) but before I go on with the story I'd just like to point out that there are two obvious references in here to a Shakespeare play- brownie points to any reviewer who points out these references (I've got the idea of doing this from several other fics.I again apologise to whoever created this idea- but it is a good one. I need all the reviewers I can get!! N.B. This is my first fic, so I may not get enough confidence to complete it if you don't review, so go on, it won't kill you!!)_

_ _

_Anyway, enough from me, on with the story:_

Chapter One: 

The Reunion

It was a crisp January morning where snow lay thick on the grounds of Hogwarts. The tops of the trees of the forbidden forest were hidden under a cold white blanket, whilst tentacles of the giant squid could be seen to rise to the top of the lake to prevent it from completely freezing over. It was on this morning that Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts School, stepped out of the entrance hall and filled his lungs with the cold, thin air. Exhaling smoke, he walked towards Hogsmeade, past groups of babbling third-years shivering and chattering in the January air. Severus rarely felt the cold. Spending his life in the cold, dank underbelly of the school in which his potions lab was located, he had become used to an absence of heat. As a result, he only ever needed a thin overcloak to keep warm in the cold Scottish winters of Hogwarts. Chuckling to himself as the fifth-year Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan fell into a particularly deep puddle of mud and ice, he walked on watching amusedly as he had to be heaved out and dragged back to the castle by two of his friends. Concentrating on where he was going again, he entered the main High Street of Hogsmeade. Despite Christmas being at least two weeks previously, the snow on the roofs of the houses and the steamed-up windows of the shops would have made the perfect Yuletide picture. 

Pulling a stray strand of greasy hair out of his eyes, Severus entered through the door of Gladrags wizard wear, looking around to locate a free shop assistant. A middle-aged witch approached him wearing robes of a disgustingly lurid fuchsia with luminous green cuffs and collar. Trying to ignore her obviously hideous taste, he asked for two new sets of robes, silently praying that this woman wasn't supervising the magical tailoring of his new clothes. Severus very rarely wore anything other his trademark black robes, but since several of these had become to be tinged with grey through overuse he felt it was time for some new ones, despite the fact he detested shopping for clothes. The witch serving him today did little to improve is views on the subject. Potion ingredients on the other hand were a different matter. He could spend hours sifting through barrels of frogs legs for the best specimen, or holding vials of phoenix tears up to the light to find the perfect clarity. Like the actual brewing of potions, Severus saw the buying of the ingredients an art form, where accuracy and quality were of the utmost importance. The assistant with the lurid robes came back into the shop armed with a magical tape measure. She set it to work as she went into the storeroom once more, whilst Severus concentrated on trying to prevent it from measuring areas other than his arms, waist and hips. After five minutes of this uncomfortable measuring, the witch returned and noted down the tape's findings. Instructing him to wait in an area of plush chairs and old magazines she left the room to set about making his clothes. 

In the half-hour wait he read an issue of 'Potions Today' in which he read an article about the thickness of cauldron bottoms, apparently adapted from a report written for the Ministry by one Percy Weasley. The article was one of the most boring things ever written, but it gave him cause to think of the boy. Hard to forget with all that red hair, he was completely different from his younger brothers who, quite frankly Snape hated due to their insolent and prattish behaviour. Percy however was never completely inept at potions as his brothers were, and unlike them actually made an effort to pay attention in class. Severus mentally reprimanded himself for thinking more highly of a Griffindor than he usually like to. Shaking his head he pushed away these thoughts as the assistant witch walked in his direction with the finished robes. Surprisingly, they were both well made and to the specifications he had wanted. Thanking her, and paying the twenty-five galleons his robes had cost, he made a swift exit through the door of the little shop. 

Once again in the cold air, Severus felt relieved to be out of the robe shop as he made his way across the snow-covered street to the Three Broomsticks Pub. Thinking about the large whisky he wanted to order, he pushed open the door of the pub, coughing slightly as the smoky atmosphere assaulted him. Hearing a slight noise at the door, Severus turned, seeing his reflection in one of the steamed-up windows. His reflection moved its hand to wave at him, causing Severus to nearly faint in shock. His reflection was, in reality his long lost, believed dead twin brother, Sebastian Snape.

*********************************************************************

'Sebastian?' Snape questioned his twin after several moments of shocked silence. Sebastian merely nodded and moved to embrace his brother with a long-awaited hug. 

'You don't know how long I have waited for this moment Severus.' Said Sebastian, as he wiped a tear from his cheek, in a voice that threatened to burst into tears at any second. Severus pulled away form the hug to address his brother.

'But how?, where have you been for 15 years? They told me that … I thought you were dead.' Severus said to his brother, moving his eyes towards the floor to stop the flood of tears that would threaten to overcome him in a most un-Snape like fashion.

'All in good time brother' Said Sebastian as regained his composure and wiped the tears from his eyes. 'All in good time.' 

Sebastian, like Severus had shoulder-length black hair, which was almost as greasy as Severus', perhaps indicating it was a genetic feature rather than a lack of personal hygiene.He also had the same sallow complexion as Severus, giving the impression of two vampires standing together in the corner of the pub. Being almost the same height as Severus it would have been impossible to tell them apart, except for the fact that Sebastian was wearing dark green robes to Severus' usual black.Basically, the two brothers were completely identical except for one thing. The mark on Severus' arm that Sebastian was yet to find out about.

'I heard a rumour that you're teaching at Hogwarts now. So, can we go and get some delicious grub from there or are my sources incorrect?' Said Sebastian to Severus as he put his arm around the other man's shoulder and steered him again out of the door of the pub.

'They are correct brother. I'm teaching potions to the abominable little brats at the school at the moment. You're probably a little early fordinner though, so I'll have to acquire some food from the house elves in the kitchens.' Said Severus with a slight shudder. He hated house elves with a passion. Snivelling apologetic creatures who were either trying to ingratiate themselves with their masters, or fawning over some mistake they had made. He appreciated the work they did, but hated their selfless attitude to the work that they performed. It was one of the traits he hated most in all creatures, a lack of ambition and self-respect.

' Why did you become a teacher if you hate the children so much then Severus? I must admit was extremely surprised to hear of your new career appointment. I had always envisioned you hovered over a darkcauldron in someresearch facility!' Chuckled Sebastian as they neared the ground of Hogwarts. Returning his brothers small laugh, Severus smiled slightly as he had not done in what felt like a decade.

'Well my potions lab is dark!…' said Severus, prompting his brother to begin laughing again.

'It's good to see you again Severus. I don't believe I have as much as smiled for fifteen years, but within half an hour of seeing you again it is as if we're back in the old days, laughing at something we'd done around the old manor house.' Sebastian said with a small smile as he remembered some of the jokes they'd performed on the butler at Snape manor, their old ancestral home. 

Being in separate houses, Severus a Slytherin and Sebastian a Ravenclaw they'd not had too much opportunity to interact at school. But at home they were almost one person, where one was the other would surely be only a step behind. At home was the only place Severus truly felt happy. Sebastian did indeed feel happier at home, but unlike Severus he had enjoyed being at school, because he had been able to make friends, rather than submerse himself in books as Severus so often had. It was strange. Most people felt that the sorting hat had mademistake with the two twins, that Severus was more Ravenclaw than Sebastian ever would be. In the sight of this studying however, most people overlooked the amount of ambition and the cunning nature Severus was so adept at using. This was what defined him as aSlytherin. It was this alone that separated the twins. Sebastian had never been truly ambitious. He preferred to learn all he could, which he did with ease. He lived more in the philosophy that life would deliver his calling to him, and that when the time came, with knowledge he would be able to face it and succeed to the best of his ability. Unfortunately, due to circumstances out of his control, his full potential had never been realised. The reason for this, Severus would soon find out.

*********************************************************************

'Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you for fifteen years or will you torture me forever Sebastian?' Asked Severus as they reached the entrance Hall of Hogwarts School, and he began to lead Sebastian down to the dungeons where his potions lab and rooms were located, with only a small hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sebastian looked at him with a wry smile. 

'Food first brother, then I will tell all. You've waited long enough haven't you? I'm sure a further half-hour wouldn't kill you now would it?' Said Sebastian to Severus, proving that he wasn't the only one capable of using sarcasm. Severus merely raised his eyebrows to this, as her led his brother to his private rooms, and sat him down at an oak table with two handsome green fabric-covered chairs on either side.

'Wait here Sebastian, I'll be no more than 10 minutes with the food. Is there anything in particular you want?' Severus asked his brother, feeling very anxious all of a sudden that his brother would leave again for another fifteen years. Picking up on this, Sebastian moved his hand on top of Severus' in a comforting motion.

'I'm not going anywhere soon Severus.' Said Sebastian as he saw relief sweep over his brother's face. 

'Now make sure you get me some Steak, roast potatoes and Yorkshire puddings. And make it quick!' said Severus as his brother was leaving, raising his voice to ensure he heard.

'I'm absolutely starving!' he shoutedinto the corridor as Severus left the room swiftly making his way towards the kitchens.

Severus quickened his pace, eager to hear the story his brother had to tell. He turned into the corridor with the concealed entrance and located the correct picture. He tickled the pear on the bowl of fruit, and clambered through the hole in the wall the picture revealed when moved. A barrage of house-elves immediately moved to attempt to serve him, and Severus felt extremely claustrophobic as they formed a tight circle around him. He shouted out what he wanted, and was knocked off his feet as a particularly eager house elf ran into his ankle in an attempt to get closer to him.

'Oh for God's sake you stupid elf. Bloody well watch where you're going!' Screamed Severus as he hopped up and down on one leg with a yelping elf attached to his painful leg.

'Get off my leg you bloody moron! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!' Shouted Severus as he shook the terrified elf off his leg. Seeing notes of anger in some of the elves' eyes he grabbed the food they had swiftly prepared, and made a swift exit through the Painting. Walking quickly towards the dungeons, Severus narrowly avoided tripping twice, finally arriving at his destination. He laid the massive feast of potatoes, steak, sandwiches, chocolate cake, and of course Yorkshire puddings on the table in front of his guest whose eyes grew to the size of saucers as he floundered for about ten seconds before beginning to devour the steak and potatoes. This frenzied feast carried on for about fifteen minutes, after which Sebastian sank back into the deep chair and rested his hands on his visually bloated stomach.

'That, my friend was a feast worth waiting fifteen years for.' Said Sebastian as he began to tap a rhythmwith his fingers over the dark green fabric.

'Since I have obliged you with such a delicious feast, it can hardly be fair to keep me in suspense much longer can it Sebastian?'Said Severus to his brother, he moved so that he was sitting upright in his seat. Sebastian cleared his throat several times and got into a more comfortable position as he prepared to tell his story.

*********************************************************************

' I suppose this really all began sixteen years ago. As you know, I was an Auror, and it was on a particularly difficult mission that I was captured by Death Eaters. I must admit brother I was terrified. Never in my whole life had I been so afraid, I was so certain at that point that I was going to die. But do you know the one thing that comforted me?' Sebastian asked of his brother, who merely shook his head with shock.

'It was you. And the thought that if I died, some part of me would live on with you, such as a part of you would die with me. The bond that would ensure one of us could not truly live with without a part of the other was a comforting thought brother. Because I did not want to die. It was a selfish thought I know, but it is one that ensured that rather than dying I have been imprisoned by Lucius Malfoy for 15 years.'

Sebastian stopped as Severus made an audibly loud gasp, and adopted an extremely angry expression.

'I'll kill the bloody bastard!!' Severus shouted, as he stood up, walked around the room and bashed the table hard with one hand. Cursing as he realised how hard he had hit the table, he sat down and began nursing his hand. Next, he calmly asked 

'How?'

_So? What did you think? Is it complete crap? Why not review and tell me what you reckon? (Hint hint!!)_

_ _

JJJ J

_ _

_ _

_ _


	2. Confessions and Acknowledgement

First Night2

First Night

__

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, places, etc. except for Sebastian. All the rest belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling who thought up all the great ideas!

Again, apologies to any ideas I have subconsciously nicked! I think this chapter is worse than the first, but read it anyway and see what you think!

I'd just like to thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter, and helped give me the confidence to write this chapter up extra quickly. Anyway, that's enough of my babble, here's the story:

Confessions and Acknowledgement 

Severus Snape sat on one side of an old oak table nursing his hand as his identical brother, Sebastian prepared to finish his 16-year story of imprisonment. Severus held his hand where he had hit it on the table, trying to abate the awful stinging sensation he still felt.

'How you ask?' Said Sebastian to his twin as he chuckled in an ominously ironic tone.

'I sometimes wonder myself. I'd only been an Auror for two years at the time as you know, and not wishing to sound boastful of my abilities, I wasn't a bad one. Certainly not up to Mad-eye Moody standards, but capable of performing my duties well. Speaking of Mad-eye he was the Auror supervising this particular mission. We had heard wind of a Death-Eater recruitment meeting near Reading, so we put together a team featuring most of the country's premier Aurors. I was honoured to be part of it. I was actually amazed that Mad-eye would choose me to be part of that team. I'd only been fully qualified for a year following my training period with Arabella Figg. I know she thought I was a good Auror, she told me when I first met her that I had potential. I think I met up to her expectations, she's the kind of woman who would tell you if you hadn't' Sebastian's eyes began to glaze over as he remembered better times. Suddenly remembering the story he was meant to be telling he shook his head and carried on with his tale.

'Anyway, it was on this mission that Malfoy captured me. It appears someone had found out about our planned ambush shortly before we arrived. We came to the discreet suburban home they were using for their meeting and they were there, waiting. They hadn't even bothered to hide. Our opponents easily outnumbered us, three to one. In the time they had been waiting for us to arrive, they had even kitted the new recruits out in the standard Death-Eater masks and robes, so it was impossible to tell whether you were attacking a seasoned Death-Eater or an eighteen-year old boy. It was awful. As you can imagine, chaos ensued and, in the confusion as well stunning several Death Eaters, I was stunned myself. Unfortunately no one noticed and I lay there until Malfoy must have somehow taken me and transported me back to his manor house. I'm assuming as they could not find me and they had not noticed any of the Death Eaters leave, I was declared dead. 

However, I was alive, and some hours later I was revived and I awoke to see Malfoy's face. I must admit I was shocked. Had the other Aurors not tried to stop my capture? Would they come to rescue me? I had little time to dwell on this thought though, as I was swiftly dragged to my feet by his rough hands. Laughing maliciously he walked in a small circle around me. I considered running for it, but at that point he raised his wand to my eye-level almost daring me to run away so that he would have the perfect opportunity to kill me. Being unarmed myself, I stood terrified on the spot moving only my eyes to follow Malfoy as he continued to circle me like a hungry vulture. Without warning he stopped in front of me, raising his wand with an evil smile. Then he…he …he used the cruciatus curse on me' Sebastian stopped his story and looked down into his lap as he fiddled with his hands. His voice had become very small and strained towards the end, and now he was trying to choke back a tear. Severus forgot his earlier anger towards Malfoy and walked over to his brother to place a protective hand on his shoulder. During the story, Severus had done little thinking for he felt so involved with the plight of his brother. Their twin bond allowed him to feel the shock and pain of his brother as if it was his own. Besides, he had already been the recipient of the cruciatus curse when he had displeased the Dark Lord. Thinking this, Severus felt an immense feeling of guilt wash over him as he suddenly remembered what he had been. What the mark on his arm meant he still had to pretend to be in his job as a double agent. The fact that he had been a Death Eater, weighed heavy on his heart, because he was part of the evil order that had helped to both capture and imprison his brother. Severus let go of his brother's shoulder feeling winded by the feeling, and staggered into his seat on the other side of the table. Sebastian's expression changed from one of remembered pain to one of brotherly concern.

'What's wrong Severus?' asked Sebastian 'It's not as if that torture happened recently, painful though it was, it's over and I can put it behind me.' Said Sebastian as he saw Severus go even more deathly white than he usually was, and he realised that it was something else which was concerning him.

'It's not that though is it Severus? What is it? You can still trust me you know!' Said Sebastian as the concern on his face made its way into his voice.

Severus now began to look down at his lap as his brother had earlier, but with a marked look of shame, rather than hurt. The thought that he had somehow been partly responsible for the confinement of his brother made him feel far more desperate than he ever had felt. At this point he felt even worse than the moment he had confessed all to Dumbledore, and that had previously been the worst day of his life. He knew now that he would have to confess to Sebastian, and it would be far worse than confessing to Dumbledore, both because he could only confess after hearing part of his brother's ordeal at the hands of a Death Eater, and again because of the strong bond that tied their souls. Taking a deep breath, he steadied his shaking hands, and gripped an arm of his chair for support. Breathing out once more, he sat upright as Sebastian shot him a quizzical look.

'I too have a story to tell' Severus began, trying not to look at the obvious love and concern in the face of the brother he was sure to lose again. 'I… I… I…' The words stuck in Severus' throat as he tried to say what would completely destroy him.

'You…?' coaxed Sebastian who was now thoroughly bemused.

'I… was a Death Eater.' Severus almost whispered the last part as he lowered his eyes to the floor and averted his face to prepare for the blow he was almost certain to receive from his brother.

'You…were a Death Eater?' Asked Sebastian quietly, in the hope that he had heard incorrectly.

'yes' Said Severus in a voice so small it was almost inaudible. His eyes remained glued to the floor as he could not bear to look his brother in the eye.

Sebastian stood up and began to pace the room in a restless sort of way. He stopped at several intervals during this pacing , wanting to say something but stopping himself before he said something he might regret. After about five minutes of this, all the while Severus staring intently at uneven stone floor, he spoke.

'Are you still one?' Asked Sebastian in voice that seemed to drain him of all energy. At that moment he felt a mixture of anger, hate, curiosity and disbelief. For some reason, one he could only put down to the fact that the thought of his brother kept him alive all these years, he still felt love for his brother. It was this thought alone that prevented him from hurling abuse at his brother, or worse beating him to a bloody pulp like some primal instinct inside of him wanted to.

Severus looked up at this. He had expected hate, abuse and pain from his brother, not this half-calm controlled voice. He should have expected a more calm answer to his confession however. As children, Sebastian had always been the peacekeeper. Often during their times at Hogwarts, he had prevented his fights between James Potter and his gang from escalating out of control. He had never kept his problems inside of himself though as Severus often had. Unlike his brother, Sebastian did not see crying as a form of weakness, and as a result kept less bottled up emotion. It was this that allowed him to control his temper as Severus had never been able to, and allow himself to keep more calm than he would have liked to whilst his brother explained himself. At this point he would prefer to view events objectively rather than make a rash judgement as a result of emotion.

Still in shock, Severus answered his brother's question. He coughed.

'No, Sebastian I am not' He said, recovering some of his voice. He was slightly pleased at the slight look of shock on his brother's face. He was further satisfied when the look of anger on his brother's face began to soften slightly. Gaining confidence from this he continued.

'I stopped being one after your 'death'. I felt so guilty I thought I would die. In fact a part of me died with you on that day. Even though you were not dead, it finally allowed me to feel the suffering that I helped to cause, both for the victims of the evil I had followed, and their families. I finally understood that it was not the rest of the world that I hated and wanted to punish, but myself. I understood that my isolation and hatred came from within, and not anything people like Potter and his cronies had caused. I can't deny that I still hate him, even after his death, but I despise myself more.

After this realisation I wandered around for days in a state of shock. People assumed it was merely as a result of your death. And it was partly, but I was also so filled with guilt I could hardly function. For about a week I did nothing, said nothing except to ask for more drinks in pubs in an attempt to forget everything I'd done in the service of You-Know-Who. I did eventually manage to pull myself together though, and it was then that I made my way to Hogwarts. At that moment I would have gladly received the Dementor's kiss if it meant I could do away with the guilt and the grief. I suppose it was fortunate however that Dumbledore decided that I would be much more use alive, and as a double agent. It was then that I began to live a strange half-life. Lying to both sides I must admit, but it was necessary to remain alive, and as a result useful to Dumbledore. If I gave too much away to Dumbledore, Voldemort would have become suspicious, but I also had to appease Voldemort with some information to prevent the awful pain he often chose to inflict upon me.' Severus stopped as Sebastian showed a little concern in his expression. As well as being much calmer than Severus in most situations, he also rarely held grudges for long.

'You mean he also used the cruciatus curse on you?' Asked Sebastian. He'd thought that it was a 'pleasure' reserved only for Voldemort's enemies. 

'Unfortunately yes. Several times. Somehow it was worse every time. Like the amount of pain caused by each curse somehow magnified with each application. I suppose you remember how it feels though. You don't need me to remind you. 

I'll understand if you want to leave now. I wouldn't want to be around me after what I've just told you. But I just want you to know that I am sorry. That word alone can do little to undo the things I have done, but I hope that in time, you could learn to forgive me?' Severus asked in a voice that suggested he had little hope of that ever happening. He once again bowed his head to stare at a spot on the floor. He lifted his hand to his face, but still could not hide the tear that appeared in the corner of his eye. Sebastian began to laugh. At first it was a mirthless laugh, that resounded off the walls like a hyena's cackle. Then, it began to change. It transfigured into a laugh of the past, full of humour and carefree fun. As the last peels of laughter rang around the room like a bell, he smiled.

'I love and miss you too much not to forgive you brother. It means more to me know that you hate yourself for what you have done than to apologise to me. You never directly hurt me anyway did you?' asked Sebastian as Severus shook his head. Sebastian once again stood up, and wandered around the room as he thought of what to say next.

'Anyway, you have begun to make amends for what you have done, have you not? The worst punishment is that which you make for yourself, and you seem to have suffered more at your own hand than any Dementor ever could make you. You are not essentially evil. I have known you since the womb, and believe me, if I would or ever could have hated you, I would have from birth. I can't deny that I am, and will continue to be angry with you for a while, but I will never hate you. Remember that.' At those last words, Sebastian had leant on the table to say them directly into Severus' eyes, whose face he had to lift up from its floor-watching vigil.

'Do you mean it?' Severus asked, with a happy look of hope dispersing over his features. He was in shock, having prepared for the loss of his brother after such a short reunion, rather than the loving forgiveness he could only have dreamed possible.

'If I didn't mean it, then why would I have said it? I do want to know one more thing though.' Asked Sebastian. Severus nodded, urging him to ask.

'Why did you become a Death Eater?' Severus had been expecting this question. Dumbledore had asked him on that horrible afternoon he had confessed, so it was only natural that his brother should also want to know.

'It really all boils down to a combination of factors. Firstly I became angry at the world. I felt I had been dealt a bad hand. My only friend in life my twin-not that I didn't appreciate your friendship Sebastian, but you have to understand that I wanted more.' Severus stopped, and saw Sebastian nodding in response to his statement. Sebastian motioned for him to continue.

'I also wanted power. I was always good at magic and learning, as were you. But I wanted a chance to use that knowledge, and my magical prowess for personal gain. That is one of the areas in which we differ brother. Your love of learning is for learning's sake, whilst I wanted it for ambitious purposes. To be the best. When I became a Death Eater that is what Voldemort offered me. Chances to improve my magical powers above all recognition. He promised me a lab to research potions, use of libraries the size of castles. He offered me a chance to succeed above my wildest dreams, but also introduced the possibility of revenge. Revenge against the world I had grown to hate for how it made me feel. A chance for revenge against people like Potter. And at that moment, I was so full of hatred and ambition I would have followed him to the ends of the earth.

The initiation was terrible. Mask upon mask in a circle whose size was unfathomable. It was every Death Eater's duty to attend the initiation rites, and so, there were hundreds there. Even though I could not see them, I knew every eye as on me and the small group of new 'blood' as we were called. Some of the others seemed terrified. I remember there was one small man there, he must have come up to my shoulder, and he was shaking like a leaf. To be vindictive, Voldemort chose him to be branded first. After swearing an oath of loyalty, he was made to bare his forearm. Voldemort muttered an incantation, and pressed the now glowing end of his wand to the man's naked skin. There was a repulsive smell of burning flesh, and the man screamed. He was obviously in agony, an agony which Voldemort prolonged because the man had shown such weakness. He chose me to go next Sebastian. I virtually shouted the pledge of loyalty to Voldemort and the rest of the room, and gritted my teeth to wait for the white-hot wand. The pain was even worse than the man's scream could possibly have communicated. Like a thousand knives stabbing at the same time as flames burnt my arm. I didn't scream though. To scream would be to have admitted weakness, to have asked for more pain.

I was the only one not to scream though. After the ceremony Voldemort told me I had great potential, that I was not as weak as appearances might have suggested. At this I was truly gratified. My pain would reward me with services and responsibilities I could never have believed possible. Sure enough, in a few months I was 'rewarded' by being allowed to take part in one of their latest missions. I did not know who my accomplices were. Only the team leaders were blessed with that knowledge. It reduced the possibility of betrayal. It was there that I made my first kill, brother. I don't know how I accomplished it. It somehow got easier after that first time. I never managed to achieve that perverse sense of pleasure some Death Eaters got from killing though. I simply learnt to detach myself. To pretend that it wasn't my hand, or my mouth performing deadly incantations. It was the only way to stay sane, and to stay alive.' Severus took a deep breath, suddenly realising how exhausting the telling of this story was for him. He rested for a few moments before continuing again. The anger seemed to have almost disappeared from Sebastian's face, being once again replaced by concern and pity.

'If you do not mind, I will finish this story quickly Sebastian. It is more exhausting the I would have deemed possible, and besides, I still need to hear the rest of your story.' Snape stopped and waited for Sebastian to speak, but he merely nodded. Severus continued.

'I rose quickly through the ranks of the Death Eaters. My skill at potions, and natural ability for learning certainly aided me in this. My detached attitude to killing helped, it allowed me to be more cautious in approaching attacks. Some of my counterparts drooled with anticipation for the killing, forgetting to look for simple traps and wards. It was my dislike for killing that led to the success of most of my missions, and led to me being looked upon fairly highly by my master. It was only after your 'death' that I realised I no longer wanted to carry on as I had. Killing merely to keep in favour with Voldemort, to achieve more status within the ranks of Death Eaters. I wanted to be free. Ironically, confession merely chained me further, both to the Dark Lord, and to Dumbledore. I am hoping that with your return I can begin to feel some of the freedom I have begun to work towards. Already you have alleviated some of my guilt, and I wish to thank you for that. Will you finish you story now?' Severus asked as he once again sank into his chair. He had told his story, and lightened his soul somewhat. It was now Sebastian's turn to do the same. Sebastian sat for several minutes fiddling with his hands to try and remember where he had left off. He twirled a piece of his hair around his finger, before putting it behind his ear. He held both his hands in his lap looking at them for inspiration, before starting his story once more.

__

Well, what did you think of this chapter? I got a bit carried away and wrote a completely different chapter than the one I had in mind! In the next chapter you'll find out exactly what Malfoy did to Sebastian. It would be nice if you could review and tell me what you reckon about this chapter!! Does anyone have any plot suggestions? I'm always open to any new ideas anyone may want to put forward! I'll try and have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday, but I might get lazy so I won't guarantee that!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
